Strange Bedfellows
by Veronica10
Summary: COMPLETED! Even in my wildest gambling days, I never would have placed green on my ending up in bed with Sara Sidle...yet there she was sleeping next to me, naked and hogging the covers. CBS Owns CSI
1. Chapter 1

Strange Bedfellows

CHAPTER ONE

Warrick POV

When I was gambling…I used to bet on everything. Sports book, poker, blackjack, roulette, I even remember once betting Nicky on which rain drop would roll down the windshield first. I took crazy risks, made crazy bets. But never in a million years would I have placed any green on me ending up in bed with Sara Sidle. After all... the woman recommended that I be fired…twice. Not the way two people would begin a passionate relationship. But eventually we got over all of that and became friends. And I had to give her dap for the girl's work ethic, and her smarts.

I never would have considered Sara the type I would be attracted to. Catherine, yes. Mia, definitely. Its not that I don't find Sara attractive. She is pretty like one of those fancy porcelain dolls you see Marie Osmond hawking on QVC. Don't look at me like that. I watch QVC when I'm with Grams. I just like my women…a little more padded.

However, I am no saint, so occasionally I might have wondered in passing if those legs, did indeed go on forever, or if she was as focused in bed as she was at a crime scene. But it ended there. Besides, she has that whole crazy thing going with Grissom. So Nicky and I became her friends, and she became like the little sister neither of us ever had. Were we a bit 'protective' of Sara? Sure, when we could get away with it. Although, I know that she would personally separate each of us from our balls, if she ever found out about the little 'talk' Nick and I had with Hank after Catherine told us how that fiasco went down.

As a gambler I would place odds on Sara and the others on our team; Grissom 2-1, Nick 4-1, Greg 6-1. Hell I would have placed money on her ending up in bed with Catherine before me. Never me…

But despite all of that, here I am with twilight settling in over Vegas, the last of the sunset streaming through my windows, and a naked Sara Sidle lying next to me in bed…hogging all of the covers.

I bet you're wondering how this happened. I take no offense; any person would wonder the same thing. I'll tell you about it. After the whole thing with Nicky, we all ended up at the hospital. Once we saw Nick cleaned up and realized that he was definitely going to live, all we could do was stand around and hold each other. Finally Catherine and Grissom took charge and sent all of us home. Since I rode to the ambulance, Sara offered Greg and me a ride back to the lab. I had rode in with Nick, yesterday, although that seemed to be about a million years ago, so Sara offered me a ride home.

When she finally got me back to my house, we just sat in the Denali, lost in our own thoughts of the previous night. Finally, I remembered my manners and invited her in for breakfast. We made scrambled eggs with veggies and small talk, while we ate, and I remembered how much I missed hanging out with her. After breakfast we sat on my couch and began to talk about the events of the previous night. While acknowledging how neither of us would have lasted as long as Nick, we both started to tear up. Clinging to each other we cried, big wet sobs, until we were cried out and had dampened the shoulders on each other's shirts. Finally Sara pulled away to look at me. I went to brush her hair off of her face, and not even thinking, I leaned over and kissed her. I was slightly surprised when she returned the kiss. After several moments of exploring each other's mouths we pulled away, and I braced myself for the slap I knew I deserved. Sara was my friend, and it was wrong of me to treat her like that.

Sara just stared at me. Finally she reached her hand to my face, and instead of slapping me, gently ran her hand over my cheeks and chin, stopping when her hand was cupped around the back of my neck. She pulled me to her and kissed me again, with passion and an almost blinding intensity. I pulled her up and suggested that maybe we should stop what we were doing before it got out of hand. Her response was to kiss me again, and this time, I decided not to try and stop anything. A girl like Sara is too special to screw on the couch for a first time, so I led her into my bedroom. I crossed over the threshold of the door and she stood on the other side, looking pensive. Then she crossed over and began tugging my shirt off. The rest of my clothes, and all of hers followed, as we fell onto to the bed, kissing and stroking each other. Sooner than I imagined, I put on a condom and entered Sara. I looked into her eyes and we kissed hungrily, as our bodies made contact over and over again.

The sex between us was good. It was comforting, and was probably more healing that a month with a therapist. And I was pleased in every way to learn that Sara applies the same laser like focus to lovemaking as she does to anything else. But just as suddenly it was over as I shuddered my climax into her, gratified as I felt a small release from her as well.

Afterwards, we lay quiet for a moment, and then the enormity of what we had done began to wash over us. Sara looked like she wanted to bolt. I took her by the hand and smiled.

"Sara, was it that bad?" Sara blushed (you don't see a lot of women blush anymore, its pretty cute). Knowing that I had her attention…I smiled at her. "Look Sara, this was unexpected, but it doesn't have to be awkward. Why don't we go to sleep and we can talk about this later."

Sara looked at me with uncertainty. "Sara, this will only be awkward if you run away. We have both been through a lot, so let's sleep on things before we get over analytical. Ok?"

Sara nodded, and rolled over. I traced circles on the small of her back with my hand and watched her fall into a deep sleep. I enjoyed watching her sleep as it was so rare to see an unguarded Sara Sidle. Shortly afterwards, I fell asleep too, and would not be at all surprised to find myself cuddled up next to Sara in my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Bedfellows

Two

Sara's POV

I managed to wake up before Warrick did, and I resisted the urge to bolt, remembering his words about this not being awkward. For someone who had seen as much as Warrick had, I felt he was being naïve, but decided not to fight him. Anyway, I was also dead tired. I just lay in bed next to him, wondering how much longer it would take before the need to pee overtook my desire to enjoy being cuddled by Warrick.

What the hell did I just say? Warrick is my friend. He probably wouldn't believe it, but he is my best friend. He 'gets' me in a way that others don't. He understands a little bit about what drives me, about the need of having something to prove, because he does as well.

After the initial awkwardness of investigating Warrick, twice, we became pretty good friends, and he and Nick would try their best to look out for me. If they weren't so sweet and attempted to be so secretive about it, though I would have to kill them. They don't know it, but I know about the little 'talk' he and Nick had with Hank after it ended so badly. I am sure that was Warrick's idea. He is a doer. An example of that is simple. Some people at the lab feel I don't eat enough. I don't mean to not eat, sometimes I forget, and sometimes…well the smell of what we work with is enough to kill any appetite, no matter how long you work. If I could bottle those smells, I could create the CSI diet and retire a millionaire. Anyway, Nick's way of dealing with the fact he doesn't feel I eat enough is for him to tell me he's worried I don't eat enough. Greg's method is to call me 'Sara String bean', just in case the first 500 times I heard it during my teen years wasn't enough. Warrick's way? He brings me an eggplant parmesan sub and his own dinner and insists that I eat with him.

Ok, now I really have to pee. I roll out from under Warrick as quietly as possible and go to his clean, lovely bathroom. I never would have picked Warrick for a peach man. Must have been Grams.

Warrick awakes to running water. Sara comes back in wearing his robe and looking very vulnerable and sexy. She sits on the edge of the bed. Warrick knows it is time to talk.

Sara and Warrick take a moment and look at each other. Finally Sara states…"Warrick, this was wonderful…but is this it."

Warrick looks at Sara, observing her body language. She looks happy and confused and nervous. He decided to take the light road. He leans over and kisses her gently on the mouth. A friendly kiss, but a kiss that could mean more. "Would it be such a tragedy if this happened again, Sara?"

She looked at him. "I don't think so, but I am not sure if this is who we are to each other." She simply stared past him. Warrick took Sara in his arms, and held her against him. After thinking for a moment… he continued.

"Listen Sara, we have been through more stress in the past day, the past year, than most people go through in a life time…Maybe we need some time to think about everything, and decided what we want to be with each other. And Sara, whether it's friends or more, I will always love you." Sara smiled at that, revealing the endearing gap between her front teeth. Warrick returned her smile with a lazy one of his own. "Yeah girl, I'll also love that smile of yours. Why don't we take a month, get our lives back together."

Sara nodded her head in agreement. "Nicky will need us too. We can get together again, and see where we want to be, and go from there."

Warrick gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. "See, no worries, nothing awkward. I always keep my promises."

With that Sara kissed Warrick, and before his body tempted her into a second round, began to attempt to locate her clothes. Once she was dressed. Warrick put on some clothes and walked her to her car, kissing her goodbye softly on the cheek.

A/N: Well friends or lovers, I am at a crossroads, you decide?


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Bedfellows

Chapter Three-Decision Time

Disclaimers: Yada, Yada, Yada

A month had gone by and the team had been busy helping Nicky heal, and dealing with the criminal element in Las Vegas. An element that was unusually busy as the temperature began to rise in the scorching heat of the Vegas summer. Personally, Warrick did not know how people could stand to commit crimes in this weather, as his preferred activity was to hit at home listening to music and enjoy the bliss of central air conditioning.

He had arrived at Nick's to have breakfast with him after pulling a double and a bit. Then he would go home and rest before going to Sara's so they could have their talk. He was genuinely curious as to what Sara would say. He was pretty sure of his decision, but really needed to talk to someone about it. He was hoping that someone could be Nick.

He was surprised when Nick was not answering his door. He had gotten worried until he heard laughter and saw him and Sara sprinting towards his door. Warrick shook his head and wondered what kind of damn fool you would have to be to run in this heat. It looked like Sara and Nick were racing, and when Sara had gotten a little ahead, Nick swooped by and swung Sara over his shoulder. Carrying her caveman style, she beat on his back and was caught between laughter and yelling as he brought her to his lawn and deposited her. Warrick felt a strange flash as he watched the two of them. He smiled briefly as he recognized that flash as jealousy.

Sara was reading Nick the riot act, laughing all the while, as Warrick walked up to the pair. As Sara recognized Warrick's presence, she began to turn pink, but Warrick could not tell if that was from heat or his presence.

Nick slapped his buddy on the back, and began to ask about breakfast plans. Warrick took that opportunity to admire Sara in her jogging bra and matching shorts. Sara turned even pinker, and at that point, Warrick was sure it wasn't heat. Nick being the gentleman went inside to get a drink of water, and Warrick took advantage of Nick's absence to confirm plans.

"7:00 still good?" Warrick asked her with a lazy smile that belied his inner tension.

"Fine. Why don't you bring take-out to my place and we can talk."

Warrick nodded his agreement, and promised to bring Thai. After five years of working together, he could order Sara's favorite meal without a second thought.

Nick came out and gave Sara a bottled water, which she drank carefully. She couldn't tell if it was the heat or Warrick, but she could feel the flush spread across her cheeks. Nick had apparently noticed too, which was why he brought out the drinks. Nick invited Sara to breakfast, but she made some excuse about work and saying goodbye, began to job towards home.

Nick and Warrick went inside and Nick excused himself to shower. When he returned, he was cleaned and freshly dressed. Warrick had been at Nick's many times before and felt comfortable starting breakfast, so there was soon bacon going, and Nick got batter ready for the waffle iron.

Warrick looked at his friend. He needed to talk to someone, and Nick seemed like a good choice. Nick was like his brother, and knew Sara as well as anyone could know her, and might help him figure out what was in her heart.

Warrick cleared his throat, "Nick, I…am glad you are doing better."

Nick smiled, noticing that Warrick still looked like a man with something to say. "War, whatever's on your mind, spill it my brother."

Warrick stood, trying to form the words. All of a sudden, Nick grinned. "I get it buddy, you have woman troubles and you decided to speak to the master!"

Warrick laughed. Before he got entangled with Sara, he would have considered himself to be the master. He started again.

"Nick, it's kind of complicated. After we left the hospital that night…we were all feeling, I don't know, scared, invincible, lonely, and I went home and…."

Nick crowed, "You slept with Catherine! I knew it, Hodges owes me $20. Tell me buddy, is she as bossy in the bedroom as she is at work?"

Warrick shook his head, "No Nick not Catherine…) He did not even want to think of Catherine's reaction to the concept of him and Sara sleeping together.

Nick looked perplexed, "OK not Catherine, Mia?"

Warrick shook his head and Nick looked as confused as the time Grissom gave him the silk riddle. Nick continued. "Buddy, was it someone from work, because I am running out of women, I mean, Sofia, Jacqui, Judy…Sara?"

At the sight of Warrick's slightly guilty face, Nick got his answer. Warrick was surprised to find himself shoved against the wall by Nick.

"Jesus Warrick, Sara! How could you? She is not some bimwhore that you pick up at bar and bring home to screw!"

Warrick got himself out of Nick's grip. "It wasn't like that man…" He then proceeded to explain the sex, the sleeping and the agreement to Nick.

Nick nodded. "Sorry about the shoving, bro. It's just that Sara…"

Warrick clapped him on the shoulder. "It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing if you told me that you had been to bed with her too." Warrick continued, "Anyway, we are getting together tonight to decide if we want to be friends or more, and I want more."

Nick smiled at Warrick. "What about Sara?"

"I don't know man. You know how skittish she can be about the whole dating thing. I'm just nervous about the whole thing. I tried not to want more, but I would start thinking about that night together every time I saw her. I would take another woman out, and watch her order a salad with dressing and steamed fish and then not eat it, and think how if I was out with Sara, she would eat her dinner and then steal the non-meat parts of mine. The last straw came when I took out Maya. The woman looked like she could body double for Halle Berry, and she was intelligent, but then when I tried to tell her about work, she called my job 'oogie', and all I could think about was how I would have had so much more fun with Sara."

Nick laughed. "Seriously, she used the word 'oogie'?"

Warrick nodded.

Nick smiled at Warrick and piled his plate with waffles and bacon. "Good luck tonight man. Although I don't think you'll need it"

Warrick accepted his plate. "And what makes you so sure? I mean we didn't start on the best footing, there's the whole Grissom thing, and she practically bolted out of my bed that day."

Nick looked at Warrick, the man had it bad, and Nick was going to enjoy the fun. "Look bro, your bad start was over five years ago, so I think she's over that. The bolting out of bed thing was probably her not wanting to think she expected anything so YOU wouldn't be uncomfortable, and as for Grissom, I think she is long over, whatever that is."

"What's the evidence of that?" Warrick was really curious how Nick came to that conclusion.

"If Sara wanted to be with Grissom, she would not have gone to bed with you, no matter what happened. She would have dropped you off and used that whole survival sex impulse to sleep with Grissom. You know, you should bring her flowers tonight."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Thanks Nick."

Nicky and Warrick gave each other a shoulder clapping one armed man hug. "In all seriousness, it would be great if something positive came out of that whole disaster. Now let's eat so I can kick your ass at Grand Theft Auto."

It was ten minutes until seven and Sara was standing at her closet in her favorite pair of Capri's searching for a shirt that was attractive, but not suggestive. Part of her could still not believe that she ended up in bed with Warrick, and while she wouldn't mind a repeat, she did not want to look like she was asking for one. Sara shook her head at the thought of asking Warrick for a repeat. She had thought about their night together several times over the past month, and while part of her liked the idea of dating Warrick, a larger part of her thought it would never happen. She knew that she was not the type of woman that Warrick dated, and had they not had such an emotionally wringing night, they may have never ended up in that bed.

Sara was snapped out of her train of thought by the sound of the doorbell. Sighing, she threw on a purple crinkly top and walked to the door to greet Warrick.

When she opened the door, she noticed that Warrick was in a pressed pair of Khakis and a sage green polo shirt that brought out the green and gold in his incredible eyes. In one hand he held a fragrant bag of food from Thai me up, which despite the cutesy name, had the best Thai in town, and an equally fragrant bouquet of tulips in various shades of purple. Sara smiled. Maybe this would be a better night than she thought.

Warrick appreciatively took in Sara's casual appearance. He liked the fact that after everything, that she was still comfortable around him. She leaned over, kissed him chastely on the mouth, and thanked him for the flowers.

After a few moments of small talk about Nick, the lab and running, they realized they were starving. Sara put out plates and a pitcher of cinnamon-honey iced tea. They enjoyed their meal and each other's company. They knew that they would eventually have to have the talk they got together for, but slightly fearful of the other's answer, avoided it.

Finally, they were out of food, and moved to Sara's couch. They sat facing each other. When Sara demurely crossed her legs at the ankle, Warrick laughed. Sara laughed too. They both looked at each other and neither could start. With a wicked grin, Sara suggested they do paper, rock, scissors to decide who would start. Warrick won that, so Sara went first.

"Warrick, I've done a lot of thinking over the past month. I even went on a blind date with a pediatrician that David set me up with…" Warrick began to scowl, feeling that this wasn't going to go well. A doctor…how the hell could he compete with that? David was definitely on his shit list now. Sara continued, "Anyway he was nice, and we had fun…but…"

Warrick looked at Sara, "But, what?"

Sara looked frightened, but continued on, "But he wasn't you…" Sara tried to continue but the words failed her. She started to speak, but was fearful of the rejection. Giving up, Sara reached over and kissed Warrick. He returned her kiss and his felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders and heart. Sara looked at him. "Warrick, I want you." Warrick sat next to Sara running his hand against her arm. "Warrick, it's your turn to talk."

Warrick laughed. Life with Sara was never going to be boring. He could feel that. He looked at Sara, kissed her gently on the mouth and told her that she was what he wanted too. After that they spent several moments kissing.

This time however, Warrick stopped before the kissing progressed into something more passionate. Sara looked at him with mild confusion as he broke away and moved a little away from her.

"So Sara, when is your next night off.?"

"Thursday."

Warrick nodded, "Good, I'll pick you up after my shift. We can go for a late dinner if you would like." Warrick got up to go.

"Warrick, you can stay." Sara said, blushing at her boldness.

"No, Sara I can't. If I stay things will go too far. I don't sleep with a lady on the 1st date."

Sara smiled. "So which date, do you sleep with a lady on?"

Warrick laughed and kissed her, "That is for me to know and you to find out." Warrick held his arms open and Sara walked into them. They kissed and held each other for a while.

"See you at work tomorrow, Sara."

Sara smiled and closed the door behind Warrick. She then did a little happy dance. Today had been a good day.

TBC

A/N: Well the Warshippers have spoken. I hope you like. I probably have another two or three more chapters to go if you all want.

Also, I know that there are communities for the Warrick/Sara thing. If anyone wants to archive this, its fine by me, just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own CSI. If I did, Warrick would be shirtless in every episode. Heck, I'd fire the costume person who even gave him a shirt. Spoilers through GD.

A/N: I know, it's been over a month since I updated, and I apologize. I was taking accounting this summer and had to ground myself from writing so I would get some studying done. I know, its sad, but when you're over 30, no one will ground you, you have to do it yourself.

For those of you who forgot what's happening, here's the rundown: After Nicky's incident, Sara and Warrick sleep together. After waiting a month for the turmoil to settle down, Sara and Warrick decide to begin dating. And now-the dating.

Thursday finally came and Warrick, picked up Sara at her apartment. All he had told her was to look 'club nice'. This was challenging for Sara, since the last time she was at a 'club' was before Buffy slayed anyone on TV. Knowing that asking Catherine for help would unleash questions, she was unable to answer, she bravely went to the mall, and put herself in the hands of a fabulous man named Fredrique, who helped her select the very hot dress she was wearing now. The dress was coffee satin, shot with gold in Chinese writing, and oriental in fit, and short enough to show as much of Sara's long legs and elegant throat and neckline as possible to make her feel very sexy, but also lady like.

The time she spent fussing on putting her hair in a simple looking updo that was anything but, and some subtle makeup, was well rewarded when she opened the door to Warrick, who also looked fine in an espresso colored suit, with matching shirt and tie.

"Girl, where have you been hiding all of that?" Warrick whistled as he admired Sara. He stood back for a moment to admire Sara's curves. In truth, she was very curvy for such a thin woman, and Warrick could not believe that she hid all of that under her work clothes.

Sara blushed, "Well you know, I don't like to distract Greg while I work." At the mention of Greg's name, Warrick felt a flash of jealousy, which he pushed aside to kiss Sara, and lead her to his car.

The supper club was small and intimate. The air was perfumed with the smells of good food, expensive perfumes and lilies. A beautiful woman was on-stage performing an Ella Fitzgerald tribute. Ella Fitzgerald was one of Sara's favorite singers, and she swayed to the music, with a tiny smile on her face. Warrick told Sara that he had ordered them the Vegetarian tasting menu as a surprise. Normally Sara would not have liked it for the man to be so presumptuous, but she knew that Warrick knew her tastes as well as he did his own, and decided to relax. During dinner the pair talked about everything and nothing as they sampled the five courses of tastes, finishing off with a lemon tart lovingly coated with a vanilla scented cream. After dinner, Warrick led Sara to the dance floor, and at first, they barely moved apart; they just held each other tightly and swayed, luxuriating in the ability to hold the other in public. As they relaxed, they began to move with the music, and each was pleasantly surprised by the dancing ability of the other.

After they closed the club, Warrick walked Sara to the door. They began kissing passionately, but Warrick, ever the gentleman, refused Sara's offer of coffee. Regretfully, he kissed her one final time, and left before his desire overrode his good manners.

For their second real date, Sara requested that Warrick wear blue or black jeans, a white t-shirt and the pair of black converse sneakers she supplied. Mystified, Warrick complied, and was wowed and slightly confused when he opened the door to let Sara in. Sara was driving a convertible instead of her work issued Denali, but that was not the shock. Sara was dressed in a complete 50's outfit, complete with the twin set, poodle skirt and saddle shoes. With her hair in scarf tied ponytail, and bobby socks on her feet, Sara looked like she stepped out of a Sandra Dee picture. When asked where they were going, Sara smiled, and rolled a pack of cigarettes into the sleeve of his t-shirt. Sara explained that the vehicle was rented, and Warrick had to laugh at the blankets she put over the seats, germ sensitive as she was. Smirking, he asked her if she used Clorox wipes on the dashboard and steering wheel, and while Sara tried to deny it, her blush gave her away.

Warrick laughed when they got to their date destination. They were at a drive in theatre. The theatre was showing Grease, with group participation, a la the Rocky Horror Picture Show. After parking, Sara grabbed Warrick's hand, and dragged him over to the performer's sign up. After Warrick mentioned that he had never actually seen Grease, Sara shrieked. "You're kidding! I've seen it over a hundred times, its my favorite movie." Warrick laughed at that, and watched as Sara put her name in a hat that would choose who would perform on the stage along with each musical number.

In a few moments, it was time for pre movie announcements, and Sara was given "Hopelessly Devoted to You" to perform as her number. She jumped up and down like a five year old on Christmas, and Warrick could not remember the last time he saw her so excited.

Finally the movie began and Sara snuggled into Warrick to watch the film and share popcorn.

Soon, it was time for Sara's number. She got up on the stage and belted out, "Hopelessly Devoted to You" with her eyes on Warrick for the entire number. Warrick was impressed. While he had never seen the movie, he had heard the song before, and Sara had a stunning voice, which surprised him. He had heard her sing to herself around the lab, but never more than murmuring. He smiled and wondered what other surprises there was to uncover about Sara Sidle.

After the applause, Sara went back to the car, to be greeted with a warm embrace and kiss from Warrick. They spent the rest of the movie in Sara's rented convertible, alternating between dance numbers, and making out in the convertible, well…like teenagers.

Sara brought Warrick home, and being polite and equality minded walked him to his door. Laughing, they kissed in front of Warrick's front door; each remembering what had happened the last time Sara came to Warrick's house. As Sara reluctantly said good-bye, Warrick asked her on another date for the coming Saturday, he offered that Saturday was supposed to be a beautiful day, that would warrant a picnic at Lake Mead. When Sara asked what she should bring, Warrick gave her a kiss that left her breathless, and suggested that she bring a toothbrush. Blushing, Sara kissed Warrick and headed off to her car.

On their third real date, they picnicked at Lake Mead, and built sandcastles. They admired the view of the lake and of each other in swimwear. As the evening progressed, they watched the sun set over the lake, and returned to Warrick's house, where they began a slow exploration of each other's bodies. This time was much slower than the first, a meeting of minds as well as bodies. Rather than coming together out of a desperate survival instinct, their only thoughts involved the pleasure of the other.

Sara shivered as Warrick unbuttoned her blouse, and Warrick shuddered with every kiss. When they joined together, they looked into each other's eyes and slowly realized that sometimes true love finds you, even when you have tried to look everywhere else.

It was without question or hesitation that Sara spent the night at Warrick's, with the two of them waking twice during the night to satisfy the other again. It was with tired limbs and happy hearts that the two of them sat down to veggie omelets the next morning, each smiling as they remembered the journey that the last batch of omelets set them on.

They went on like that for three months. Keeping their relationship a secret at work, was something that they regretted, but understood was necessary for the time being. Warrick was afraid of Catherine's reaction, as she knew of her issues with Sara, and Sara was dreading telling Grissom, not wanting to risk the total rejection and cold shoulder she had received while dating Hank. They were both under silent agreement, that until the relationship became very serious, they would not tell the others.

Instead they enjoyed each other's company. Warrick became more relaxed, instead of pretending to be relaxed, and Sara began to smile more, really smile they way she did when she first came to Vegas. They kept their relationship low-key even around Nick, as they did not want him to be uncomfortable.

After three months, Warrick woke up on Tuesday morning at Sara's apartment. Not wanting to wake her, he went into the kitchen to start making coffee for the two of them. While sitting at the table, waiting for the coffee to brew, Warrick noticed a note from her leasing agent, reminding her that her lease was up in two months, and encouraging her to re-sign her lease for 2005-2006 soon. He noticed that the document was dated a week ago and chuckled. He could see Sara not bringing it up so he wouldn't feel pressured. He decided that he would ask her to move in, but first, there was one thing he had to do.

Hitting number 3 on his speed dial, Lab was one, Sara was two, and he let the phone ring, and was soon greeted by the honey warm voice of his favorite lady.

"Warrick sweetheart how are you?" Sounded the slightly worried voice on the phone. "I haven't heard from you in a bit, are they working you too hard?"

Warrick smiled. "No Grams, I'm fine. I know I haven't seen you lately either. Its just…"

Grams burst in, "You have a girl."

Smiling at the woman's excitement, he continued, "Yes Grams, I have a girl. Her name is Sara, from work."

"The skinny girl who is in love with your boss?" Grams sounded perplexed.

"Grams, she's not in love with the boss." Not having heard Sara tell him that she was in love with him, he didn't go there. He understood that Sara was slow to give her whole heart away. One day, he hoped to hear the reasons why.

"Well I would hope not. So when do I get to meet her in person?"

Warrick knew that was coming, which was the reason for his call. He did not need Grams approval, but he wanted it, he felt he owed it to her after all of those difficult years she had with him. "Well, Grams, I thought I would take you to church on Sunday, and then we could go to the Gospel Brunch at the House of Blues." He knew this would go over well. Grams regularly fussed that he did not attend church enough, and loved when Warrick took her out.

Grams agreed and they set a pick up time for Sunday. Warrick told Grams that he loved her and hung up as Sara entered the room. Warrick enveloped Sara in a hug and told her of their Sunday plans. He was surprised when Sara froze and began to cry. She told him that she was scared that Grams wouldn't like her, since the reason she came to town was to investigate Warrick. Warrick soothed her, explaining that he never really gave Grams the details about that. He then led her back to the bedroom, and using his talented hands and lips assured her that no matter what, he would still adore her.

TBC

A/N: So Warrick, Grams and Sara at Brunch and Warrick learns about Sara's past, who's up for it? I promise to be speedier with the next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday came and Warrick stopped at his Grams' house to pick her up for church. Per tradition, he bought her a Gardenia corsage. Gram's real name was Gardenia. She was a petite woman, although retirement and the slower metabolism of age had brought her a few extra pounds that she wore happily. She was always pleased to spend time with her handsome grandson, and the fact that he was taking her to church, and then brunch to meet his girlfriend was merely a bonus.

Warrick and Grams attended church at the Episcopal Methodist Church. They had a great choir that Grams was a part of, and that she was continually trying to get her honey-voiced grandson to be a part of. Grams was so proud to have her tall handsome, grandson at her side and was always touched that he remembered to get her a corsage.

After church, Grams inquired about picking Sara up. Warrick explained that she had gotten called into work, and would be getting a ride from Nick. He didn't want to tell her that Sara had gone into work on purpose since she was scared of the scrutiny of Grams and her poker group. Warrick could understand as he was currently under the same scrutiny at that moment. The ladies inquired after Warrick and asked about his new girlfriend. Warrick told them that he was well, and demurred that he did not want to ruin the surprise for Grams, who has not met Sara yet.

Grams and Warrick got to the House of Blues for the Gospel Brunch ten minutes before the 1:00pm seating. Sara was waiting inside the restaurant for them. She looked lovely in a black shift with violets printed all over the dress with a matching violet sweater. She had some of her hair pulled up with the rest of it, resting in waves below her shoulders. She had even put on makeup. Warrick was impressed. Not that Warrick wasn't looking fine, in his charcoal suit with a dove grey shirt and charcoal and forest green tie.

Warrick gave Sara a hug and a gentle kiss, which she nervously returned. He also gave her the corsage of white baby roses that he had bought for her and kept in the cooler in his car so it wouldn't wilt. He then introduced her to Grams. Sara put out her hand to shake, but Grams pulled the woman in a hug. "Warrick, she's lovely, but don't you feed her?" Warrick and Sara laughed. "He feeds me Mrs. Brown. I think I've put on five pounds since we started dating?"

Grams harrumphed, "Missy, when I hear Mrs. Brown, I think it's the IRS looking for me, call me grams. And you could stand another ten pounds on top of that five."

Sara blushed. The hostess called the group and the three walked to the table.

The group ordered a pitcher of the Special Iced Tea. Sara would not have minded a beer to calm her nerves, but she did not want to drink in front of Grams. They then went up and got their plates to get on line.

Sara did a lap around all of the tables and was surprised at the amount of offerings and was pleased about the amount of them that were vegetarian. Sara filled her plate with scrambled eggs, red mashed potatoes, cheddar cheese grits, fruits and a banana nut muffin. Grams had gotten some eggs, catfish and grits with fruit and a blueberry muffin, and Warrick decided to get some Southwestern Style eggs, with bacon, catfish and grits.

They sat at the table and began eating. Grams asked Sara how she had come to Vegas. Sara looked at Warrick not knowing exactly how much he had told Grams about Holly Gibbs, and why she had really come to Vegas. Sara deciding to be safe and told Grams that she had known Grissom from some seminars and that he had asked her to come to Vegas when the Vegas lab had been short handed.

Quickly and without any more loaded questions, it was time to go up to the buffet again. Sara, Grams, and Warrick got up and while swaying to the infectious gospel music went up to buffet and filled up on Mushroom pasta, cornbread with maple syrup butter, and Shrimp salad.

While eating the second course, Grams kept Sara entertained with stories of Warrick as a little boy. Sara could see how much Grams adored Warrick, and was glad that he had someone who was able to take such good care of him after the death of his mother. Grams also took the opportunity to ask Sara about herself. She was impressed that Sara went to Harvard, and told Sara that her parents must be very proud of her. Warrick noticed that Sara colored when she stammered out a quick, "I hope so" before excusing herself to go to the ladies room.

Grams took the opportunity to dish to Warrick about Sara. "She's a lovely girl Warrick, and I can see that she's very smart and that she adores you." Warrick breathed a sigh of relief. He was hoping that Grams would like Sara, and he knew that Sara could be awkward around people when she was nervous, and was glad that Sara was able to contain her nerves. He began musing about Sara, and did not hear Grams question at first. "Sorry Grams, I must have been a million miles away."

Grams chuckled, "No, I would say a couple of hundred feet." Gesturing towards the ladies room, she smiled and continued. "So when do you think you'll meet Sara's parents?" Warrick tried to dodge around the question, since he had been wondering the same thing. Sara never mentioned her parents, or siblings, or anyone. It was like she had sprung out of the sea. He made a mental note to ask her about that.

Sara returned to the table and suggested that they try dessert. The three made their way to the dessert table and got themselves generous 'tastes' of the banana bread pudding, walnut brownies and cobbler. During dessert and coffee Grams dropped her bombshell.

"Warrick baby, do you think Nicky could stop by this week?" Warrick looked at her and smiled. "Grams if you have any more food, you might want to wait. I think he's still working through the first batch you and the bridge group sent." After Nick's ordeal, Grams bridge group mobilized and stocked his fridge with enough meals and pies to last until Christmas. Nick's ordeal had been in May.

Grams chuckled, "No, its not food. I wanted a recommendation from him."

Warrick looked at Grams quizzically. "Are the ladies planning a trip to Texas?"

Grams smiled and ruffled his hair. "No baby. I want to sign up to be a foster parent, and I thought a letter of recommendation from a member of law enforcement would help with my being a teensy bit over the age limit. I couldn't ask you since I don't think a relative would count, and I just met Miss Sara here."

Warrick darkened. "Grams, I don't think it's a good idea."

Sara broke in, "Why not? I think she would be great."

Warrick gave Sara a very quiet look. "Grams, you're finally retired, you should be relaxing."

Grams snorted. "Relaxing is for the dead. I had hoped to spend my retirement taking care of my Great-Grandbabies…"

Warrick shook his head. He was not surprised that Grams had mentioned the baby thing, just that it had taken so long into the meal to do so.

Sara continued, "What age group were you planning on?"

Grams smiled and gave Sara's hand a squeeze. "I was thinking of a teenage girl. It breaks my heart to see these girls going wild, having babies when they should be playing with dolls, also, you don't have to lift a twelve year old girl."

Warrick shook his head. He could see Grams wanting to help, but he worried about her. Teenage girls would mean teenage boys, and some of them could be rough, and he might not be able to be there if trouble arose. Warrick broke out of his reverie to notice that Sara and Grams were excitedly discussing the plan. He was not happy about this. He and Sara would have to talk later.

Soon the meal was over. Warrick dropped Grams off, and began to drive Sara home. When he stopped in front of her house, Sara broke the silence to ask Warrick if he wanted to come in. Warrick shook his head and was getting some excuse ready about being tired or getting ready for shift. However, Sara did not graduate from Harvard for nothing. She turned to Warrick and asked him what had made him upset. Not wanting to lie, he told Sara that he was upset about Grams wanting to be a foster parent at her age, and Sara agreeing to it.

Sara looked at him, and her next comment rocked his world. "I'm sorry you feel that way Warrick, I guess I got carried away. When I was in the system, if I had gotten a foster mom like Grams, I would have been black and blue from pinching myself."

Warrick did a double take. "When you were in the system? When were you in the system, and how?" Warrick would have been less surprised if Sara had told him that she used to be a man.

Sara sighed, "It's a long story War, and I don't want to tell it in your Denali. Come inside, unless of course you're too tired." At that Warrick snorted. Sara knew you didn't tease a man with a bombshell like that and then offer to continue at a later date. The two of them headed up to Sara's apartment.

Sara changed out of her dress into a tank top and sweatpants, and began to tell Warrick all about the abuse, her mother finally killing her father, and the subsequent separation of her and her brother, and her years in foster care, until she graduated early and went to Harvard.

Warrick was stunned. He knew that abuse cases had always pushed Sara's buttons, but never imagined that this could be the reason why. He had always imagined that Sara had been her parent's brilliant princess. Shows how much he knows about people.

Sara looked up at Warrick with her eyes glistening with tears. "I suppose you are disgusted with me?"

Warrick looked at her in complete shock. "Why would you imagine that?"

"People always are. In school I was 'the foster girl with the murdering mom' 'don't make Sara mad, she'll cut you. I was free for a bit when I got to Harvard, but then someone from my home town went there and told the story again. I graduated early and went to Berkley where I met Grissom. I knew Grissom for eight years before I told him, and the next week he goes and asks Sofia to dinner. News like this generally drives people away."

Warrick drew Sara onto his lap and kissed her. "Not people who really love you." Warrick looked thoughtful, "Why did you tell Grissom, anyway." As soon as he said that, Warrick regretted those words. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Grissom, but he couldn't help it. In some ways, Sara had been more intimate with Grissom than she was with him, and despite the fact that he knew every inch of her body, he knew that they would never have that ESP thing that she and Grissom seemed to have.

Sara sighed at the question, but given the apparent shock of her news, decided to give Warrick a pass. "Do you remember when I got suspended last year, during the Russian Mail Order Bride murders?" Warrick nodded his head. "Ecklie and Catherine wanted me fired. Grissom came over and asked me what had set me off, and for reasons I still don't understand, I told him." She kissed Warrick. "Warrick I am not going to lie to you. Grissom and I had something between us, even though we never kissed or were intimate in a physical way; it was a mental, emotional affair. But after a while and a bit of counseling, I knew that it wouldn't happen, and that deep down, I probably wouldn't have wanted it. We would have destroyed each other. I know it, and he knows it too. I gave up on that dream, got my closure and moved on. That first night we were together, I wouldn't have allowed myself to get into bed with you if I was still in love with Grissom." Sara kissed Warrick passionately. "I love you Warrick. For a million different reasons, but I love you and I choose you."

Warrick returned the kiss. Realizing that he still had Sara on his lap, he gently pushed her off and went to get his blazer. Sara looked at him with confusion. Warrick chuckled, "Baby, I am not leaving, I just wanted to get you your three month anniversary present."

Sara protested. "But I didn't get you anything, and our three month anniversary was a week ago."

Warrick smiled and cradled Sara in his arms. "I wanted to wait and make sure this is something we would both want." He handed Sara a small square box. Nervously Sara opened it. In it were two items. House keys and an LVPD Change of Address Form.

Sara grinned. "You want me to move in with you?"

Warrick gave her a playful swat on the butt. "Wow, you're brilliant. I guess the whole Harvard thing paid off." Sara returned his comment with a swat of her own. She then began enthusiastically began kissing Warrick.

Warrick let out a chuckle. "So does that mean yes."

Sara kissed him again, grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. "Let me show you how many ways this means yes."

Their lovemaking was tender that afternoon, it was gentle and affectionate and each stroke and return confirmed the love that each had for the other.

Afterwards, they lay in bed, satisfied and relaxed. Sara murmured, "You know what I could go for?"

Warrick groaned. "Girl, you are insatiable, but I am old and tired."

Sara laughed at him, and gave him a squeeze. "No, not right now, as I am pretty tired myself. I was thinking that I could go for more of the banana bread pudding with the crème sauce."

Warrick laughed. Leave it to Sara to be thinking with her stomach. However, that was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Warrick, the change of address has to be signed by my supervisor. Are you ready to let the cat out of the bag?"

Warrick cuddled up next to Sara. "Sweetgirl, I have been ready for three months." He kissed Sara and they snuggled to rest up before work. Warrick murmured that if they left a little early, he could probably get some bread pudding to go. Sara whispered that on second thought, bread pudding was not what she was craving.

TBC

A/N: Another chapter done. I will have a few more. After all, with the exception of Nick, no one at work knows that Warrick and Sara are in Luvvre. That could be fun. I also wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. I am stunned by the number and enthusiasm of the responses. I might end up making this one of my regular fiction 'ships.

A/N: I do not know ANYTHING about how you become a foster parent, so if the letter thing and choosing the age thing is inaccurate, please leave that to poetic license.

Also, if you are ever near a House of Blues-GO-GO-GO. Get the Banana Bread Pudding with the Crème Anglaise Sauce. I am a chocolate girl, but would choose that anytime. I would also seriously consider bathing in the Crème Anglaise Sauce…its that good.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 6: The Cat is Out Of The Bag

A/N: Sorry about the delay. That term 'morning sickness' is a freakin misnomer. But never underestimate the power of a cheese and sausage calzone and some peanut m&m's.

Sara got to work an hour before shift started. She nervously walked to Grissom's office, hoping he wasn't there. Breathing a sigh of relief that the office was empty, she laid the Change of Address Form on his desk. She then went to the staff room and began her assignment. It was a B&E and she was able to have everything cracked by the end of shift. After shift, Sara went on to the break room, where it was empty with the exception of Warrick, who was clutching his cup of coffee like it was a lifeline, which after a double shift it probably was. After seeing Sara come in, Warrick eagerly poured her a cup of coffee and added the cream and sugar she always drank it with. After handing it to Sara, he looked at her expectantly. "So….."

Sara smiled. "He wasn't in his office, so I left it on his chair."

Warrick grinned and elbowed her in the ribs. "Chicken."

Sara gave Warrick a friendly swat, "Warrick I am not chicken."

Warrick laughed. "Yes you are baby, chicken, 'bawk, Chicken bawk, bawk, Chicken" Warrick began to walk around the break room making chicken noises when Grissom walked in. "Warrick, don't torment Sara about chicken, you know how she feels about meat." Warrick smiled. Grissom returned the smile, when he saw that Sara was smiling as well. Grissom turned to Sara. "I signed your Change of Address and sent it to Personnel before it became permanently missing on my desk. Congratulations. We should go out for a team breakfast to celebrate."

Sara and Warrick exchanged confused looks. They were not expecting Grissom to be happy about this. Sara recovered first. "Thanks, Grissom, I wasn't sure you would be happy about it."

It was now Grissom's turn to look puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be happy that you've finally decided to buy instead of rent? It means you are staying in the area. And frankly, I was always surprised that a smart girl like you would rent and not buy. Renting is like throwing money away."

Sara and Warrick exchanged looks. Grissom thought Sara was moving, but had no idea who she was moving in with. They were about to interrupt when Grissom continued. "Are you moving soon Sara? I am sure the guys will be more than willing to help you with your move?"

At that moment, Catherine, Nick and Greg walked in. "Where and when are you moving Sara?" Although the two women had been getting along better, part of Catherine still wished that Sara would take her mile long legs and her gap toothed smile and haul it back to California. Sara smiled. "I am moving this weekend and I'm moving…" Sara was nervous. This was not how she intended to break this news. She caught Nick's understanding gaze and started again, "I'm moving…." And was interrupted by Catherine. "Jeez Sara, you can't finish a sentence and shift hasn't started yet." Sara blushed, and Warrick caught the blush and was angry at Catherine for making her uncomfortable. Both had hoped to bring the topic up to their supervisors privately, but Warrick realized that there was no shot in hell of that happening. Warrick wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and announced, "Sara is moving to my house. She is moving in with me." Warrick made this statement in a tone that defied anyone to object.

The group stood there in shocked silence. Finally Greg spoke. "I think that's great…Getting a roommate is a great way to save money, I just wish I had thought to ask first." Warrick shook his head. Greg was really in denial now. Sara put her hand on Greg's arm and spoke softly. "Greg, Warrick and I are not roommates. We're together." The blush on Sara's face said the words that she was too shy to say. Greg sighed and left the room. He had thought that if he waited, Sara would get over her thing with Grissom and then he could ask her out. He had never imagined that someone else would swoop down and steal her heart.

Catherine was not one to sigh and disappear. She had been hoping to have a fling with Warrick, and was not happy with this development. She looked at Sara and hissed. "You are really something else aren't you Sidle? You spend five years pining after Grissom and then after he asks someone else out, you climb into bed with the first person willing to take you. Let me guess, you guys got together after Nicky. Well enjoy your fun now, but you two will just crash and burn, like you did with Hank, except maybe this time you'll be the wronged girlfriend instead of the 'side dish'."

Grissom spoke up. "Catherine, that's enough. If you can't be civil then leave."

Catherine whipped her head around. "And you Grissom, how can you be so calm about this. I told you to get your head out of the microscope…but no you had to be Grissom the Monk…" Before Catherine could say more, Grissom cut her off.

"Catherine, stop now. Maybe I don't get out much, because every time I need to pull my 'head out of the microscope' it is so I can once again, save your ass." Catherine flushed and stomped out of the office. Sara motioned at Warrick for him to follow her, which he did.

Warrick caught up to Catherine. "What's the matter with you? It's not like we were dating or anything?"

Catherine looked at Warrick. "Excuse me?" She said in a voice that could freeze the sun.

Warrick looked at her calmly. "Yes Catherine, we flirted, we had dinner, there was definitely an attraction there, but would it ever have gone further. Would you have wanted to marry me, have children with me?"

Catherine had to admit that she did not. She did have one question, "Why Sara?"

Warrick sighed, "I love her Catherine. Believe me, four months ago if you had told me that Sara and I would be in love and moving in together, I would have checked your purse for coke when you weren't looking, but…things change. Sara and I are right for each other. We provide balance. She understands me, and she forgives me for things that I have trouble forgiving myself for. The two of them stood silently. Catherine had always said that her motto was 'no regrets, no looking back', but the truth was she had many regrets. She knew that what had attracted her to Warrick, to Eddie, and to many of the men she had dated was that she considered herself to be a sinner, and was only felt worthy of other sinners. But she could see that Warrick had found an absolution in being with Sara, and a peace that she could only begin to try to grasp at. Catherine looked quietly at Warrick. "Warrick, I guess I owe you and Sara an apology." Warrick smiled. "No worries Catherine, although I wish you and Sara could get along better. She admires you, and always regrets that she couldn't do more for you when Eddie died. Catherine nodded. "I'll talk to Sara later, but now, I'm so tired and I need to go home and rest now." Warrick kissed Catherine on top of her head. Spotting Brass, he motioned over and asked Brass to give Catherine a ride home. Brass, ever the gentleman agreed, and Catherine went to the locker room to get her bag.

Brass took Warrick for a little walk in the hall. "Look, I heard about you and Cookie. Take good care of her. You two are not the only ones who can hide a body." The men shook on it, and Brass walked to the locker room to get Catherine.

While all this was going on, Grissom smiled, and invited Sara to go to his office to talk. Curious as to what he would have to say about everything, Sara followed.

Once they got to the office, Grissom closed the door. He sat down in one of his guest chairs and motioned for Sara to sit in the other. He surprised Sara by taking her hand. "Sara, I am really happy for the two of you." To say that Sara looked surprised at that comment was a massive understatement. Grissom continued, "Why do you look so surprised at that?"

Sara sighed, "Well you did not exactly take it well the last time I tried dating." Grissom nodded. "I can't argue with that, but it's not the reason you may think."

Sara smirked, "With you Grissom, I never know what to think."

Grissom laughed, he knew he deserved that. "I didn't like you dating Hank because he was not worthy of you. Warrick is." Grissom continued, "Sara I know our relationship has always been…complicated." Sara snorted at that understatement. "I brought you to Vegas not only because you had the potential to be an excellent CSI, but because you intrigued me. I won't deny the attraction we felt, but I knew that it would never work, that despite the 'mind meld' and the similarities of our being workaholics, that we did not compliment each other. We both need to be with someone that would bring us out of our shells, and force us to enjoy life, and we are not that to each other." Sara interrupted.

"Grissom, you are wrong. We could have been very good for each other."

"For a while Sara, but we would have crashed and burned, and the ending would have been ugly, and I was afraid of the ugliness. I would rather have you here and still love you, but not have you. Don't get me wrong Sara, I love you but…"

Sara said quietly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear "But I am not worth the risk."

Grissom knelt in front of Sara. "You heard that." It wasn't a question. Sara nodded. "I did, I heard everything you told Lurie, and that is when I began to give up on 'us'. It was hard, being in love with someone, and then finding out it was never going to happen, and then try to give up the habit of loving the person. It made me start to lose myself. But I managed to find myself, and was able to make myself whole. Without that, I would never have been able to stay in Vegas, or be with Warrick."

Grissom nodded. "Sara, I am sorry I wasn't honest with you from the start, but part of me was afraid if I told you the truth, you would leave, and I wasn't ready to take the risk of your leaving."

Sara looked at Grissom with quiet eyes, a look that many a suspect feared more than a raging Brass or Catherine. "It's always about fear with you?"

Grissom sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I was afraid that if I let myself explore 'us', I would never let go, I was afraid of having my heart irrevocably broken."

Sara smiled at the thought of a broken hearted Grissom moping around the office, Grissom returned the smile. Wanting to keep the mood light, Sara asked, "I would have thought that as a scientist, you would have wanted to verify the statement, 'It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'".

Grissom smiled, "You know Sara, every nine years and thirty four days I share something personal, and every seven years or so, I decide to simply follow my instincts." Grissom stood up and opened the door of his private refrigerator and took out a split of champagne.

Sara quirked an eyebrow, "Champagne Grissom?"

Grissom smiled, "I was saving it for the day I knew that you told me that you were truly happy, and not because of me, that you were happy on your own."

Sara blushed at the gesture. She had never known that Grissom cared so much. It was truly a pity that it had taken so long for him to show it. Grissom expertly opened the bottle and poured some champagne into two coffee mugs. Clicking glasses, Grissom toasted, "To new understandings and an agape love." Sara toasted as well, "To a good friend and a great man. I love you Grissom." Grissom nodded. They drank their champagne and Sara, feeling a little giddy that things went so well, leaned over to kiss Grissom on the cheek. Not realizing what happened, he turned his head and their lips met. Surprised they broke apart and then kissed again. It was a sweet kiss of farewell, a chaste kiss of friends, and a kiss that forever sealed the 'what if' between them. They knew it would not mean anything, or ever happen again. Sara went to say so and Grissom stopped her. "I will kiss you again Sara Sidle." Sara looked perplexed and almost angry. Grissom laughed. "On your wedding day, after you become the Sara Sidle Brown." The two laughed, and as if a dark spell was broken, the years of tension melted away, and they became two very good friends, sharing a glass of champagne.

A/N: So the cat is out of the bag! I have one chapter left, and then I will be starting work on my next W/S story, and updating Dominion of the Butterfly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: All Good Things:

A/N: This is the last chapter folks and the quickest update ever. But the muse is hot, my hubby is out playing racquetball, and my 5 year old is in the tub with Orca rescue.

Eight Months After Everyone Finds Out. One Year After Nick's Rescue.

Sara stood in the dressing room of The Episcopal Methodist Church, trying to smooth the folds of her dress and remain calm, while Catherine put the finishing touches on her hair. A year ago, Sara would not have been able to decide which statement she would have a harder time believing; that she would marry Warrick in one year, or that Catherine would be her maid-of-honor.

After Catherine apologized for causing the scene in the break room, Sara was gracious enough to accept her apology. Sara had also told Catherine that she was tired of the two of them not getting along, and that they should really do something about it. So they went to a couple's counselor, since the two of them spent more time together than some married people do, even the happily married ones. It was three months and lots of tissues, but the women made a breakthrough and began working out their issues. Three months after Warrick and Sara announced they were living together, he was ready to propose, and Catherine was the one who helped him choose the antique platinum engagement ring that would suit Sara. She also took Sara dress shopping, which was an adventure in itself. She remembered taking Sara to shop after shop and giving her elegant sheath dresses to try on, thinking that would be what Sara would want, and getting exasperated as she would shrug non-committally at each one. Finally, with more blushing than the time Grissom and Catherine caught Sara and Warrick, 'investigating' the backseat of a suspect's car, Sara admitted to Catherine that she always wanted a big, puffy meringue gown. Laughing and swatting the girl, Catherine reminded Sara that since she was the bride she could have any dress she wanted. So, Sara stood in a dress with a portrait neckline that showed off her elegant neck and collarbones with off the shoulder puffed short sleeves. The dress had beading and gold embroidery shot through the cream color of the bodice, where it tapered off to full tulle skirt. Sara wore cream colored flats shot with gold as well. Catherine smiled remembering the grin on Sara's face as she laughed and spun around in the dress. Wanting to keep with the princess theme, Catherine even found the girl a small tiara to go with the veil, which she deftly fastened into Sara's hair. Looking wonderful herself in a dress of creamy soft gold, Catherine hugged Sara and kissed her. "Cookie, you look beautiful." Sara laughed hearing Catherine address her with Brass' endearment. However, soon after Sara and Warrick announced their relationship, Catherine and Brass deepened their friendship into a tender love of their own. The two of them might have seemed an odd pair, the tough talking Jersey Cop and the sleek former stripper, but they provided a great balance for each other. Also Brass was great with Lindsay. He saw her as the second chance he never thought he would get, and Lindsay found Brass to be a calming influence. So happy were Brass and Catherine that they were planning to elope in a few weeks.

Sara heard the beginning strains of The Wedding March. She peeked out the door to see Lindsey and Greg walk down the aisle together. Sara had grown close to Lindsey as well, and made her a bridesmaid, and Greg was thrilled to be included as well. Nick, acting as best man, was at the altar with Warrick, both looking fine in their tuxes, with Warrick looking especially dapper in a vest and tails, in cream and shot with gold. There was a shadow at the door, as Brass came to claim the honor of walking Sara down the aisle. Brass kissed Catherine and then took Sara by the hand. "Cookie, you have never looked lovelier." Sara smiled and heard the soloist break out into 'Ave Maria'. Sara loved this church. After her brunch with Grams, Sara and Warrick joined the church, and they both joined the choir. Sara had also begun working with the church on a mentoring program for teens and those who graduated from the foster system. As Catherine walked down the aisle, she was followed by Francique, the foster child that Grams had took in. At ten, Francique was thrilled to be a flower girl and wear a pink dress, and throw rose petals.

Sara and Brass appeared and began their walk down the aisle. The crowd gasped at Sara's beauty and the smiles beaming from her and Brass' faces. When she reached the end of the aisle, she stood facing her love, her Warrick, who with shaking hands lifted the veil from her face. He leaned over and kissed her right then, and the minister gently admonished Warrick for jumping ahead. The service began and went smoothly. It was time for Grissom to do the homily. Grissom read from Matthew 7: about the Wise Man who Built his House on the Rock and The Foolish Man who Built his House on the Sand. "In our line of work, we see the results of people who foolishly build their relationships, their houses on the shift sands of lust, or convenience or a simple desire not to be alone. Warrick and Sara have built their house on the rock of mutual respect, and friendship that without them knowing or suspecting had grown into love. They came together out of tragedy, but built their relationship out of love. I know them, and I know that they are the embodiment of Fate, of Kismet, of things that are meant to be. I wish every blessing upon them and every happiness." With that speech, not a dry eye remained in the church.

The minister began with the vows, and Sara and Warrick repeated the traditional vows to love, honor and cherish each other. 'Obey' was not an option. After being pronounced husband and wife they kissed passionately, and the congregation broke into massive applause.

After the ceremony, the reception was held at the House of Blues, where the crowd feasted on ribs, macaroni and cheese, catfish and many southern delicacies that Sara had developed a taste for. Sara and Warrick danced all night, mostly together, although Sara was claimed for a dance with every member of the team, from Greg, to Doc Robbins, who despite his crutch, could hustle with the grace of a man half his age with both his legs. Sara also danced with Grissom, who as promised kissed the bride. Finally the reception ended and Sara and Warrick ended up at the Honeymoon Suite of the Bellagio, courtesy of Grissom.

One Year and One Day Later, Two Years and One day after Nick's Rescue:

The team sat in the waitng room, doing a poor impersonation of people calmly waiting.

"Jeez, whined Nick, "How long does it take to have a baby?" Catherine and Grams both swatted him on his head. "It takes as long as it takes Nicky." The group continued to wait and enjoy the vending machine buffet. Not soon enough, Warrick came out to the waiting room, looking exhausted and exhilarated. "It's a girl. 8 pounds 10 ounces, 21 inches long. She and Sara are doing great." Brandishing a digital camera, he grinned "Who wants a look?" The group gathered around and cooed over Sara and the baby. Warrick took Grams by the hand, and hugged and kissed her, "Grams, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Warrick and Grams walked into the delivery ward, and into Sara's room, where Sara was cradling her infant and humming 'baby mine'. Grams rushed up and Sara handed her the baby. Warrick came around and took Sara's hand. "Grams, I want you to meet, Ella Gardenia Brown. Ella, I want you to meet your Great-Grams." The tree sat there staring at the baby, a perfect trio of family love.

Soon the rest of the team filed in, breaking hospital rules, but the nurses were friendly with the crime people and decided to make an exception. Hugs and Kisses were exchanged all around, as the gang looked with love at the newest member of the Crime Lab Family. Ella simply cooed and gurgled.

The End

A/N: Well I all hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I know some of you will need to brush your teeth and check your blood sugar since this chapter was so sweet and fluffy.

In about a week I will have the first chapter of my next W/S story up. Working title is "Not Kidding". It will be pretty fluffy and romantic as that is what I like/


End file.
